


The Meddlesome Intent Behind a Rose Gown Gift

by theoriginalicecreamqueen



Series: The Untold Benefits of Brightly Colored Clothing [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Background Relationships, Cinderella Elements, F/M, background killerwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen
Summary: Wally loves to watch what is going on in the castle's gardens. It definitely isn't meddling if he uses what he sees to help out on occasion, no matter what Jessie says.





	The Meddlesome Intent Behind a Rose Gown Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of a series, but you don't have to read the others to understand what is going on.

The way Mick looked at Lady Caitlin Snow when he thought no one was watching beautiful to behold. Wally’s birds eye view of the gardens from his bedroom window ensured he got to see it often. There was so much unbridled affection that Wally might be jealous if he couldn’t see Jessie giving him the same look from the corner of his eye.

 

She was curled up on their bed with a book about some form of mathematics he didn’t want to try to understand, and they were sneaking glances back and forth just as they had done in the early days of their courtship. It was a pleasant sort of deja vu, despite the fact that back then they had been sneaking around by necessity and not choice. Iris and Barry were both still single, meaning Wally wasn’t supposed to have a paramour yet.

 

Even curled up in their bed _with her shoes on_ like some sort of heathen or barbarian, Wally didn’t think he had ever seen something so beautiful.

 

He didn’t dare look at her directly though. Wally wouldn’t risk ending their game. No, he was going to save that for Mick and Caitlin.

 

With the way the recovering pyromaniac was staring at the wedding planner’s smile down in the gardens, Wally figured that a nice pink dress might spur him into action. A darker shade was sure to bring out the naturally pretty color of her lips, and...

 

“Oh my god, are you really doing this again?” Jessie cut in to his thoughts, throwing one of her shoes directly at his head while his back was turned.

 

His beautiful bride didn’t seem to have the same reservations that he held about disturbing their moments.

 

“Doing what?” He wondered innocently, not turning away from window.

 

Jessie, being her usual genius self, wasn’t fooled. “Stalking your relatives so you can meddle in their love lives. Seriously Wally, it’s creepy.”

 

He turned away from the gardens to face his wife. She didn’t seem to appreciate the sacrifice if the unimpressed look on her face was to be believed.

 

He was missing Mick’s obvious debate with himself over three different colored rose bushes for her, which was a true shame. It was almost as amusing as watching Len’s struggle to not stare at Barry’s bum had been before they were together, especially since Wally already knew how this was going to turn out.

 

Yellow was a fine color for Lisa, and red roses were romantic, but Mick was obviously going to chose the pink. He was staring at them a smidgen longer than the other two shades.

 

Mick’s future choice suited Wally’s plans perfectly. The pink color of the roses he was bound to eventually give Lady Caitlin would like nicely with the shade of silk Wally wanted for Caitlin’s new gown.

 

“All my relatives are happily married,” he pointed out with a smirk.

 

She rolled her eyes, obviously not impressed. Jessie didn’t have to be, not with his matchmaking skills at least. She could argue all she wanted, but Wally knew the rest of the West family would all still be hopelessly single without his guidance. It was because he loved his family so much that he pushed things along for them, despite Jessie’s claims that he was a busybody.

 

“Like you haven’t all adopted Mick and Caitlin,” snorted Jessie.

 

“You did too! Don’t lie, we all know Mick has been your favorite since you discovered how many ways he knows to make chemical fires.”

 

Jessie held back a laugh, but he didn’t bother. He was too happy. For all she pretended to have a tough exterior, his Princess still smiled with a completely besotted expression as he laughed. Wally loved the happiness in her small but true smile almost as much as he loved the sparkle it brought to her eyes.

 

“Yes, I enjoy Mick’s company,” she agreed, her smile sharpening enough to help him know that that her agreement wasn’t going to last. “Doesn’t mean I think he needs or wants my help wooing Caitlin. I’m sure he’s more than capable of doing so on his own.”

 

It was a nice, mature thought for her to have. Mick was a fully grown adult. Then again, so were Iris, Lisa, Barry, Len, Joe, and Cisco, and Wally knew that not one of them would have ever made a move on their own.

 

He’d let Jessie pretend though, so long as he kept smiling at him like that. Her wicked grin was sinful in the early morning light of their bedroom, and they had much more interesting ways they could be enjoying their morning.

 

“Maybe he can, maybe he can’t,” Wally placated.

 

Jessie didn’t back down. He should have known better. His bride was not the blushing type, and she loved a good argument, even when she was dead wrong.

 

“Goodness Wally, you are not cupid. Iris fell in love with Lisa at the ball, not Barry like you’d hoped. I still say it was cruel to set them up to destroy your father’s favorite carriage like that! They could have been injured.”

 

Which… Wally couldn’t deny she was fully wrong, although not about the potential for injury. Wally had planned that crash meticulously.

 

He’d been hoping when he loosened the wheel to his father’s favorite carriage just before he knew Iris and Barry were planning to secretly borrow it that the two would realize their (apparently non-existent) feelings for each other on their. When it didn’t happen from the adrenaline of the crash, the ball had seemed to be the perfect place for their romance.

 

He should have guess that their punishment ball wasn’t going to be any more successful than failed drama of their minor crash, but it _had_ led to Iris meeting Lisa. The night hadn’t been a bust just because it hadn’t followed his plans.

 

“Maybe things didn’t turn out quite the way I’d imagined,” Wally grumbled, pretending to be put out as he collapsed dramatically beside her on the bed. ”I was inspired by the ball for the other two though! With the way Iris kept going on about Lisa in those golden slippers… It let me know how to set up Barry with Len, and giving Cisco all those great bow ties definitely made my Dad go crazy. Everyone at Barry and Len’s wedding saw the we he’d grabbed at it during their first kiss.”

 

The sound of Jessie’s mocking laughter filled the room, exactly matching every other time they’d had this discussion. Wally’s wife was a woman of science, and she simply couldn’t trace the growing relationship’s in the castle from anything other than Wally’s stories.

 

“Oh my god, really? The King was obviously crazy about Cisco from the day they met, and Barry was bound to jump Len any day with or without the stupid red pants you’re both so proud of.”

 

He faced his wife with a raised eyebrow. She ignored the look, turning on her back. It was no surprise.

 

Wally knew his wife wasn’t going to admit she hadn’t seen the signs, or that she’d argued fervently against Wally’s declarations that those relationships were going to blossom weeks before they’d started.

 

“I’m sorry, are you trying to deny…”

 

“Again,” Jessie mumbled, cutting into his well-practiced debate with an ease she’d manage somewhere around the tenth time he’d tried to get her to understand why he was helping his relatives.

 

“... that I had a role in ensuring Iris, Barry, and my Dad’s future happiness? Because there is no way any of them would have ending up anything other than eternally single without my help.”

 

“If by help you mean shameless meddling, which has not alway worked the way you planned anyways! Once again, my love, you thought _Barry and Iris_ were going to fall in love with at the ball! Not that Iris would fall in love with a peasant, and Barry would then fall for her hot brother. Admittedly you were right about your dad and Cisco, but that doesn’t make you some all-knowing love guru.”

 

“Hot, huh? You think Len’s hot,” Wally teased.

 

Jessie didn’t act impressed, but Wally didn’t miss how much her grin brightened. As much as he loved to poke fun at his wife, the prince knew his wife’s enjoyment was tenfold. She was always downright giddy as they bickered.

 

“Really Wally? That’s what you’re taking away from this?”

 

“No. I’m not taking anything away from this,” disagreed Wally, knowing fully well how much he was bothering Jessie.

 

The moment was beyond perfect. Jessie never looked so beautiful as she did when she was in a fight of (semi)righteous indignation. His Princess knew it too.

 

“That certainly not what the smirk is saying,” she claimed.

 

“It’s not,” Wally agreed, letting his smirk meet Jessie’s judgmental smile in a quick peck before he finished. “It’s saying that Mick is down in the garden again spending a bit longer looking at the pink roses than he is at the other colors, and that a similarly pink shade of rose will make Caitlin’s lips pop.”

 

Jessie giggled, “So it’s time to hire a dressmaker?”

 

He kissed her laughter away, deciding Mick and Caitlin could wait. He had something far more precious than their burgeoning romance that was demanding his attention.

 

It wasn’t worth mentioning to Jessie that the tailor who made Barry’s red pants and Cisco’s bow ties was already set to be at the castle in an hour, and Wally knew just how he wanted to spend the time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think either here or on my Tumblr, theoriginalicecreamqueen.


End file.
